


Jimmy eats steves ass... literally

by roachqueen2



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachqueen2/pseuds/roachqueen2
Summary: 1 am writing..... ............. oopz
Relationships: Steve Righ?/Jimmy Urine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Jimmy eats steves ass... literally

**Author's Note:**

> I will hate thiz I already kno it JSBWJW  
> I LITERALLY CANNOT WRITE A GENUINE GOOD FANFICTION.... PLZ ENJOY

STEVEEE AND JIMMY SAT IN DERE QUITE, CHEAP, SUPER FUCKING UGLYH APARTMENT N DEN JIMMY ALL DA SUDEN GOT DIZ RANDOM HIT OF HERNYNUZZ. "OH JEEZ UH STEVE....... I WANNA EAT UR AZZ..............." JIBMH SED.  
"WHtevausgwusgABABAHAHAHAHAH ok sure" STEVEPAPI69 REPLIED. SO DEN JIMME STARTED TAKING OFF HIZ CLOTHEZ N STEVE DID DA SAME. "OK NOW TURN OVER STUPID BITCH!!!!" JIEEMI STERNLY SED OMG, STEVE OHBEYED... JIMMY LICKED HIZ LIPPUZ AND STARTED EATING HIZ AZZ. "WAIT I THOUCH PLZ STOP!!!!!! OUCH MY AZZ IZ GONE!!!!!!!!" STEVE CRIED "MY AZZ IZ GONE!!! WTF JIMMY I AHTE U!!!!"  
"OOPZ SORRY L........ I WUZ HUNGU :(" JIMMY SED... HE WUZ VERY SAD (GOOHD.) "OK ILL SPIT UR AZZ OUT AND U CAN HAVE IT BACK... DEN WE WILL HAVE DSEX......."  
"ok"  
SO THEN THEY HAD DA BEST SEX. THE END.


End file.
